


Flip a coin, flip your life

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [24]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Decisions and comments must be based on a coin throw here, Eggsy and Harry meet through tinder, M/M, Merlin is a shit head (and i love it), i have no idea how tinder works, no agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is an ass. And Harry is stupid. After so long being friends with the 'magician' he should know better than to make bets with him. Now he's gotta deal with the aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip a coin, flip your life

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON CHRISTMAS EVE!!!  
> i was busy unpacking awesome presents and playing card games with my family. Sorry. really. I hope you enjoyed the Advent Calendar.   
> I will beta/extend everything, hopefully i will get it finish until new years eve.   
> Anyway, i thank all of you for supporting me through this with comments and kudos, i am pretty happy with everything and how it turned out. It was a lot of work, but i am really really happy.

24\. I decided to flip a coin about every decision in my life for a week and that’s how we ended up on a date ([XX](http://notallbees.tumblr.com/post/105994550160/au-scenarios-were-bad-at-dating-edition))

 

______________

 

Harry frowned at Merlin. The two had betted against one another last night and Harry had lost. Now Harry had to do whatever Merlin ordered him to.

   “Okay…I was thinking.”

   “That’s never a good idea!” Harry said and poked the cheese he found in the fridge to determine whether it was still good.

   “Flip a coin about every decision for a week.” The dark haired man glared at his old friend. “Okay, five decision a day.”

   “Whatever.” Harry grumbled. “I go home, you don’t even have food in this trash can you call flat!” Ignoring Melrin’s shouts and insults as he left.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

 _new tinder message_ his phone told him when he entered his flat and plugged the damn thing in. He unlocked it and tapped on the icon. _Eggsy Unwin_ was the new guys name. Before he actually checked the message he went on his profile. A pretty picture of blonde man laughing became visible and Harry smiled. When he came to the bio, he grinned even more.

_I’m Eggsy, 24, I study English lit and Physics. I live with my best mate Roxy in a dingy flat where we have a family of rats and a couple o’ cockroaches next to out door. I have a pug named JB._

_I am bisexual and definitely interested in anything (I am not really picky what relationship, but obv with whom!)_

Harry liked that. When he returned to look at the message he grinned even more.

09:36:  
_Hey, I hope I don’t come off as creepy, but damn you are good looking. I wanna climb that tree._

10:50  
_Hey back. No I don’t mind (there are far creepier ppl here, like the dude asking me to be his sub, bc he’s into ‘putting strong ones into their place’…yeah)_

11:01  
_That sounds fucking weird man. Anyway, how about going to Kingsman. It’s a small café in downtown. My mate Roxy said it’s pretty lovely._

Harry blinked. He looked at the message. He should throw the coin. He had to. There was a golden coin Merlin once got him as a joke souvenir. On one side there was a head of a long dead king, the other showed seven stars. Shrugging Harry threw it, deciding before that stars would mean yes, head would mean no.

When the coin landed on his palm he slapped it on the outside of his other hand. Stars. Harry shrugged and picked up his phone.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

Harry wrote with Eggsy for a few days until they met up at _Kingsman_. Harry was there before Eggsy and looked around. It was a small, slightly dingy café with small, cute desks and polka dotted tablecloth as well as curtains. A far man with a whole lot of red hair and beard greeted him.

   “Hello! Welcome to _Kingsman._ ” Harry merely politely nodded and sat down on one of the tables, slightly unsure of himself. Eggsy texted him

12:05  
_Sorry, I had to search for a parking lot, mad people if you ask me. Be there in ten._

Harry smiled softly and exhaled, putting his umbrella over his chair. Everything was going okay. He had contemplated to tell Percival and Merlin of his date, but they would have either laughed at him (as they had when he told them he’d joined tinder in the first place) or given dump advice. Then finally the door opened and Eggsy entered. It was a weird feeling to be instantly attracted to someone younger than him. He nodded over to the red haired man and sat down beside Harry, putting his cap off his head.

   “Hi.”

   “Hello.” Harry replied with a smile.

   “It’s great to meet you.” Eggsy seemed to be a little shy now. “I worried I’d make you angry that I am late…”

   “No, my best friend is always late.” Harry shrugged. Both sat in silence. “Well. To be honest, my decision if I went on this date with you was based on a coin flip.” _Dump idiot, why do you tell him?!_

   “Are you like…believin’ in fates and that stuff?” Eggsy said and gave him a weird look.

   “Not really. I just lost a bet to a friend and he made me do it or else he’d tell everyone at work.” Suddenly Eggsy’s eyes lit up.

   “Tell me!” Harry laughed uncomfortably and looked for a way to escape.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Eventually he told Eggsy. On their one year anniversary. Eggsy never laughed harder in his life. Or at least that was what he told his adoptive kids twenty years later. Harry gave him a look.

 

______________

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting  
> I hope you had a great 24th of December <3


End file.
